Eine zweite Chance
by Nightingale05
Summary: Damenwahl beim Abschlussball der Siebtklässler in Hogwarts. Und unser guter Zaubertränkemeister ist natürlich mürrisch wie immer. Aber... na, lest es selbst!


**Eine zweite Chance**

_- Nightingale -_

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Jo, außer die Idee und die Figuren Jason McBrennan und Vivian Mae. Ich gedenke nicht, mit dieser Story Geld zu verdienen.

Inhalt: Damenwahl beim Abschlussball der Siebtklässler in Hogwarts. Und unser guter Zaubertränkemeister ist natürlich mürrisch wie immer. Aber... na, lest es selbst!

Rating: G

Genre: Romance

Gelangweilt und etwas verdrossen betrat Severus Snape an diesem Abend die Große Halle von Hogwarts. Desinteressiert blickte er in die Runde. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als würde ein Leuchten über sein Gesicht wandern, doch es war wohl nur das flackernde Licht einer der tausend und abertausend Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten und den Raum in eine wohlige Atmosphäre tauchten. Langsam durchschritt Severus die Halle, welche mindestens genauso prunkvoll und festlich geschmückt war, wie eh und je zum Abschlussball der Siebtklässler.

Doch die fröhliche und ausgelassene Stimmung vermochte Severus nicht anzustecken. Düster bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die extra aufgestellten kleinen Tischchen und die tanzenden Schüler zu der Ecke, in der er beim Eintreten die Lehrer ausgemacht hatte. Einen Moment lang verspürte er den innigen Wunsch umzukehren und sich in seine Gemächer zurück zu ziehen. Doch es war schon zu spät für jeglichen Gedanken an Flucht, denn Professor Dumbledore winkte ihm bereits gutgelaunt zu.

„Guten Abend, Severus!" rief er dem Ankömmling entgegen. Severus erwiderte den Gruß kurz angebunden und setzte sich. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Der Zaubertränkelehrer war bekannt, ja geradezu berüchtigt für seine üble Laune, doch heute abend schien er ihm besonders mürrisch zu sein. Dabei war dies ein ganz besonderer Abschlussball! Denn heute war doch Damenwahl! Dumbledore giggelte voller Vorfreude in sich hinein. Dies würde gewiss auch für Severus ein unvergesslicher Abend werden...

Eine Weile betrachtete Dumbledore seinen Schützling. Noch immer war es ihm offenbar nicht vergönnt, auf ein paar schöne Dinge zurück zu blicken, die er in seiner Vergangenheit erlebt hatte. Es gab keine solchen Dinge in der Vergangenheit des Tränkelehrers. Statt dessen hatte er nach einer schweren und unglücklichen Kindheit sein Leben in den Schatten des Todes gestellt, um Dumbledore zu dienen. Er hatte ihm vieles zu verdanken, ja, aber war es das wert? Dass er sein Leben lang unglücklich war? Einsam?

Dumbledore folgte mit den Augen Severus' Blick. Tief in Gedanken versunken und offenbar aufs Äußerste missgelaunt beobachtete dieser eine Traube tanzender Pärchen. Dumbledore lächelte. „Severus", sagte er sanft. Widerwillig wendete dieser ihm den Kopf zu. „Du weißt, dass heute Damenwahl ist", fuhr der alte Zauberer in demselben Ton fort. „Bis Mitternacht muss jeder Mann eine Tanzpartnerin gefunden haben, oder einer der Hausgeister wird mit ihm den Reigen der Verblichenen tanzen." Einen Augenblick lang wartete Dumbledore auf eine Reaktion seines Gegenüber. Doch er wusste, Severus war ein Meister darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Geh und finde deine Tanzpartnerin." Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts versuchte den Ton, in dem er diese Worte sprach, möglichst so zu wählen, dass Severus dies nicht als einen Befehl auffasste, aber dennoch verstand, dass es keine Bitte war. Er hatte den richtigen Ton getroffen, wie er fand. Dennoch rührte Severus sich nicht. Allerdings war sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht länger leblos. Vielmehr erkannte Dumbledore in ihm das so vertraute spöttische Grinsen, das ganz offensichtlich den bevorzugten Gesichtsausdruck des Zaubertränkelehrers darstellte.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte, entspannt zu wirken. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore etwas ahnte, das er eigentlich vor ihm geheim zu halten versucht hatte. Doch er wusste auch, dass in den Mauern von Hogwarts auf Dauer niemand ein Geheimnis bewahren konnte, ohne dass der Schulleiter davon erfuhr.

„Ich soll einfach eine Tanzpartnerin wählen?" fragte er gedehnt und beobachtete Dumbledore eingehend. „Es gibt keine Regeln, keine Einschränkungen, an die ich mich halten muss?" Noch immer versuchte er, gelassen zu wirken. Er hatte in der Menge keinen Lehrer entdeckt, der mit einem Schüler tanzte.

„Keine Einschränkungen" antwortete Dumbledore nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu. Doch in diesem einen speziellen Fall spielte die Wahrheit keine Rolle. _In deinem Leben hat die Wahrheit selten eine Rolle gespielt,_ dachte Dumbledore und versuchte das in ihm aufsteigende Mitleid für den vom Schicksal so oft gepeinigten Mann zu unterdrücken.

„Geh und finde deine Tanzpartnerin", sagte Dumbledore noch einmal. Er war bereit, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen für das, was Severus nun mit Sicherheit gleich tun würde. Und er wusste, dass auch Severus mit den Konsequenzen seiner Handlung umgehen können würde. Dennoch gab es einen Unsicherheitsfaktor... Doch Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass Severus die Lage einschätzen konnte und dass er wusste, was er riskierte.

Tatsächlich stand Severus mit einem letzten, etwas ungläubigen Blick auf, glättete seine Robe und schritt in die Richtung davon, in die er Minuten zuvor Blicke gesandt hatte, die für Dumbledore unmissverständlich waren.

Severus atmete noch einmal tief ein. Er verfluchte gereizt seine Aufregung, die, wie er sich sagte, völlig umsonst war, da ihn sowieso niemand aufhalten würde. Zumindest hoffte er das.

An seinem Ziel angekommen, klopfte er Jason McBrennan auf die Schulter. Der Siebtklässer wandte sich ärgerlich zu ihm um, wich aber sofort erschrocken zurück, als er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte. Doch Severus achtete nicht weiter auf ihn. Vor ihm stand - bezaubernd in dem weißen, eng anliegenden Kleid, das sie trug - Vivian Mae. Verwirrt sah sie erst Severus an und dann Jason, der ihr prompt den Rücken zuwandte und schleunigst verschwand. „Das ist mir ein schöner Kavalier!" sagte Severus und fluchte schon wieder innerlich, dass er zu aufgeregt war, um etwas Vernünftiges zu sagen.

Er fühlte sich stark an seinen eigenen Abschlussball erinnert, der allerdings schon etliche Jahre zurück lag. Damals hatte er überhaupt nicht den Mut besessen, ein Mädchen zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm tanzen wolle. Er war bald aus der Großen Halle verschwunden, weg von der feiernden Menge, weg von der ausgelassenen Musik. Dies war eine zweite Chance, wie ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde.

Entschlossen reichte er Vivian seinen rechten Arm. „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mir diesen Tanz schenken", fragte er formvollendet. Vivian blickte ihn noch einen Moment lang verdutzt an. Dann musste sie lachen. Sie hatte Severus noch nie so geschwollen reden gehört. Als sie aber seine Unsicherheit angesichts ihrer Reaktion bemerkte, legte sie ihre Hand auf den dargebotenen Arm und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Ich möchte sehr gern mit dir tanzen" sagte sie entschlossen.

Vivian registrierte sehr wohl das Raunen, das durch die umstehenden Schüler ging, die zu tanzen aufgehört hatten, um die merkwürdige Szene mitzuverfolgen, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Lächelnd ließ sie sich von einem zutiefst erleichterten, glücklichen Severus Snape zu einem langsamen Walzer führen.

In einer Ecke der Großen Halle atmete jemand entspannt durch und widmete sich den Schokofröschen, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen.

_- Ende -_

Wenn euch die Story gefallen hat, dann hinterlasst doch bitte ein Feedback, ja!

Liebe Grüße

_Nightingale_


End file.
